everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Oh Brother
Summary: Diamond's younger brother, Pyros Phaestus, transfers to EAH, to her friends' curiosity and her own despair. (We open up on the students, talking during lunch in the Castleteria.) (Cut to Huli Shang, Midnight Darkness, Elena Troy, and Diamond Dite, having a conversation. Suddenly, Laurel dashes up to them, eagerly bouncing on his heels.) Laurel Lyre: Guys! Guysguysguysguysguys! Elena Troy: What's up? Laurel Lyre: WE'RE GETTING AN EXCHANGE STUDENT! EEEEEEEEEEE! *grins and clasps his hands together* Ooooooooh, I can't wait to meet him! Huli Shang: How do you know it's a guy? (Diamond nods, then starts drinking her water.) Laurel Lyre: I heard Grimm and Baba Yaga talking about him! They say he's transferring from a Greek school. I think they said his name was...hm...Pyros? (Diamond suddenly spits out her drink in shock, causing everyone to stare at her.) Diamond Dite: What?! I— *cough, cough* Ahem. Sorry. Anyway, WHAT?! Laurel Lyre: Is...something...wrong with that? Diamond Dite: I— yes! Everything is wrong with that! Unless...unless it's a different Pyros? Yeah...yeah, probably not the one I'm thinking of... Huli Shang: ...okay, something is up. What is it? Diamond Dite: The ceiling? Huli Shang: You know what I mean, Diamond. Diamond Dite: I— (The doors suddenly burst open with an explosion of flames, sending shrieking students diving under their tables for cover. Standing in the doorway is a young man with waist-length white hair, bright lavender eyes, and a somewhat amused smile.) Pyros Phaestus: Ta-daaaaaaa. (Beat, the Rebels staring at Pyros for a few seconds, then Diamond slams her head on the table.) Diamond Dite: Thanatos, take me now... Pyros Phaestus: Have any of ya'll seen my sister, she's angry has a ton of bruises, doesn't shower, smells like a- (Diamond punches him across the face.) Diamond Dite: Very funny. What are you doing here? Weren't you living at his temple, having a good life? Pyros Phaestus: You're just jealous I don't have to live in that dump with our old man. Diamond Dite: Didn't I tell you to stay away from me? Pyros Phaestus: Didn our dad ever know you're his kid and not his live in house-keeper? Diamond Dite: You haven't changed a bit.... (She grumbles and storms off. Cut to her forge, Diamind is shown making small throwing knives. She finishes them and begins throwing them at a target. The door opens and she throws the knife without looking, Sundarata catches the knife.) Sundarata Devi: We knew you'd be here. Diamond Dite: If you're gonna ask me why I hate that little termite, I ain't talking. Sundarata Devi: Didn't expect you to either. He seems like a good kid. Diamond Dite: Seems like. He's a piece of crap that's what. He's always like this, never caring, never thinking. I told him to stay away from me for his own sake but he had to follow me here. Sundarata Devi: For his own sake? Diamond Dite: He's what you'd call dead meat. Put him in combat he'd be dead ten times over. Sundarata Devi: You know you say you hate him. But it seems you actually do care about him. Diamond, you have to tell us what's wrong... Diamond Dite: I- (Pyros suddenly swings in and lands on a pile of firewood.) Pyros Phaestus: Hey Angry! Diamond Dite: Ugh...what are you doing?... Pyros Phaestus: Isn't it obvious? Checking in on you! Diamond Dite: I'm not falling for that. You're just here to steal one of my swords to pass of as your own. (Pyros is trying to take a cutlass from the display case.) Pyros Phaestus: No..... Diamond Dite: Just get out of here! Pyros Phaestus: Okay okay whatever you say. Oh and by the way, I borrowed you're hairdryer. Diamond Dite: Wait a minute. BORROWED?! (She runs up to his room and finds her melted hairdryer attached to doll heads and a fork) Pyros Phaestus: I tried to make it shoot doll heads and forks. Diamond Dite: You insufferable piece if garbage... JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND GO BACK TO WHAT EVER GOOD LIFE YOU LEFT BEHIND JUST TO COME HERE AND REMIND ME OF ALL THE THINGS I WISHED I COULD HAVE INSTEAD OF THE CRAPPY LIFE I GOT! (She storms off and heads to the roof. Sundarata looks at Pyros who looks shocked at the things she said.) Sundarata Devi: Tell me, why are you really here? Pyros Phaestus: Alright...I'll talk....but let's go somewhere else. (Cut to the garden Pyros is sitting with Diamond's friends.) Huli Shang: Come on, spill the beans. Pyros Phaestus: Okay, Diamond, she's kind of the tough guy. I got sent to live as an apprentice at Dad's main temple cuz I got fire powers. It honestly doesn't do much other than just set things on fire, can't really do cool things with it like how Hanabi does. But I do get to see him sometimes. Tjose times when I see her, she's always tired or injured. She doesn't want to see me. I've tried to make her laugh but I guess she just doesn't have a sense of humor. Shinigami Mikoto: Have you tried asking her what's wrong? Pyros Phaestus: Well I tried but she doesn't want to talk. Most of the time she tells me I shouldn't have came and that I had the easy life. She never answered any of my calls ir letters so I came here to see what's up. And I don't know why she's so upset about it. Does she hate me?..... Elena Troy: Let me tell you Pyros, you're a good kid alright. But sonetimes there are things that people can't talk about. Diamond might seem like she's jealous of you and she probably is byt I know she cares about you. We all have messed up and screwed up lives and sonetimes it's better to keep some doors closed especially when you want to protect someone. And to spare them of the pain you're in... Huli Shang: I think it's time you two should talk. Really talk. (Cut to the forge. Diamond createa some more throwing knives. The door opens and she hurls them at the door. Pyros screams and ducks them.) Diamond Dite: What do you want? I told you to stay away. Pyros Phaestus: I don't think I should. Diamond. What happened? Did sonething bad happen to you when I wasn't around? Did our parents hurt you?...... Diamond Dite: I don't wanna talk about it. I just want you away from me, away from this madness and actually live a normal life. I admit I'm jealous of your carefree life but I need to protect you from the horrors I've seen and experienced. I have my friends, I'll be fine. I hoped I could at least save you from all of this. And the only way is to stay away from me. (The wind blows into the forge and puts out the fire. Diamond turns away as tears begin to fall. Pyros slowly approaches his sister and hugs her from behind.) Pyros Phaestus: Why didn't you tell me?....I aknow you wanted me to live a normal life but why?.... Why would you hide something.like that, why would our parwnts even do this to you?.... Diamond Dite: It's alright. You still have a chance to stay away from all this and live happily. I'll be fine. Go back to to your old life and be happy. Pyros Phaestus: I'll go if you promise me this...Promise me you won't hurt yoursrlf by keeping all your feelings bottled up...Your friends know and understand you...You need to let them know what's inside. You need to let me know... Diamond Dite: Alright. But just so you know, I make no promises. (Pyros chuckles a bit and the two of them hug. Cut to a few weeks later, Pyros leaves EAH after his exchange program. He arrives back at the temple and goes to his room and sees an envelope on his bed. Inside is a message from Diamond that has her number and contact info on it. Pyros smiles and the screen fades black.) Category:Fan Webisodes